Behind the Scene of SoonHoon
by Inchii17
Summary: Kumpulan Behind the Scene of SoonHoon Dibuat dari khayalan murni Inchii dengan berdasarkan kejadian nyata. Ranting K-T , M maybe/?
1. Chapter 1

Behind The Scene – Jihoon's Birthday on V live (221115)

Inchii17 – twitter : Soonbabyhoon

Pair : SoonHoon

Ranting : K+/?

-161016-

~Don't like? Don't Read~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Jihoon menyelesaikan siaran V livenya, terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk, Jihoon pikir managernya ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, ternyata orang yang mengetuk hanyalah seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

Kwon Soonyoung salah seorang terpenting di group, memiliki peran penting membuat choreographer untuk lagu mereka. Dan dia adalah kekasih dari seorang Lee Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah." Panggil Soonyoung.

"Hmm?" Jihoon berdengung menjawab panggilan Soonyoung. Asal kalian tahu saja Jihoon sedang marah pada Soonyoung, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya ini melupakan ulang tahunnya, hanya dialah yang tak mengucapkan bahkan tak memberinya hadiah. Memang dirinya tak menginginkan hadiah apapun tapi jika dipikir bukankah hal wajar memberikan sebuah hadiah pada kekasih sendiri? Saat ulang tahun Soonyoung kemarin saja dirinya memberi sebuah lagu, bahkan dengan sengaja merekamnya untuk Soonyoung.

Soonyoung tahu dirinya sedang diabaikan oleh kekasih imutnya, jadi dia tak ingin berlama-lama dalam situasi ini dan langsung mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Kau belum ada pulang Jihoonie?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Heol, Jihoon jadi tambah kesal sekarang, bagaimana bisa namja satu ini langsung bertanya tanpa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun?

"Setelah ini." Jawab Jihoon.

"Baiklah, aku membelikan cola untukmu, ada di atas nakas di kamarmu, pastikan kau meminumnya, Selamat Malam Jihoonie." Kata Soonyoung dan belalu begitu saja.

Asataga bagaimana bisa seorang Lee Jihoon bisa mencintai seseorang yang sangat tak peka dan tak romantis seperti Kwon-Pabo-Soonyoung. Jihoon rasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh sekarang.

Jihoon pulang tak lama setelah itu, moodnya untuk menulis dan meneruskan arasement lagu yang belum selesai sudah hancur karena ulah Kwon-pabo-Soonyoung. Saat turun dari lantai dua dia bisa melihat Soonyoung dan member performance team sedang berlatih, dirinya tahu bagaimana giatnya mereka berlatih, mereka tak mengenal lelah, apalagi sang kekasih yang diharuskan memberikan ide-ide baru untuk melengkapi performa mereka di panggung.

Jihoon menghela nafas, dirinya tahu mungkin tak seharusnya dia marah, mungkin saja sang kekasih lupa karena kesibukan mereka sekarang, tugasnya memang sudah selesai tapi tugas kekasihnya masih sangat banyak ditambah bulan depan mereka akan mengadakan konser solo yang pertama.

Jihoon pulang ke dorm dengan suasana hati yang tak baik, dia marah pada Soonyoung tapi juga merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan namja itu, mungkin besok dia akan meminta maaf saat moodnya sudah menjadi baik.

Masuk ke dalam kamarnya dia bisa melihat satu botol cola sedang di atas nakasnya, Soonyoung itu, tak tahukah dia kalau Jihoon tak ingin cola kesukaannya sekarang, dia hanya ingin Kwon Soonyoung sekarang.

Jihoon menanggalkan jaket tebal yang digunakannya lalu menggantungnya. Dia mendekati nakas dan melihat sebuah handphone di sana, tepat di sebelah botol cola yang diberikan Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengambil handphone itu menekan tombol powernya membuat layarnya menyala, memperlihatkan layar yang terkunci dengan kode angka dengan background dirinya.

"Ini handphone Soonyoung kan?" Gumamnya. Dia sedang sendiri sekarang karena member lain sedang giat berlatih di gedung agensi.

"Apa dia meninggalkannya lagi? Astaga si Kwon itu kenapa dia sangat pelupa?" Kata Jihoon. Yah selagi ditinggal tak ada salahnya kan dia menggunakannya sebentar, bukannya dia itu tipe pacar yang posesif tapi ya mencek apa yang dilakukan kekasihmu rasanya tak masalahkan?

Jihoon menekan simbol angka 1-2-5-2 dan tara layarnya tak lagi menampilkan layar yang terkunci, jangan ditanya kenapa dirinya tahu kode yang digunakan Kwon itu, lagi pula dirinya juga sering menggunakan kode yang sama, itu gabungan dari tanggal lahirnya dan tanggal lahir si Kwon pabo satu itu.

Jihoon menggernyit bingung menatap backgroud layar handphone Soonyoung. Bukannya gambar orang tapi gambar tulisan yang di tujukan untuknya.

" _Jihoon bukalah galeri_ "

"Galeri?" Jihoon semakin bingung, dan tanpa curiga mungkin sajakan Soonyoung sudah memasukkan gambar hantu atau setan-setan yang di dapatnya dari Jun dan mencoba menakutinya, tapi kali ini Jihoon hanya berpikir positif mungkin ada gambar yang ingin ditunjukkan Soonyoung untuknya.

Ada banyak folder di sana tapi ketika jihoon menscrollnya dia bisa melihat satu folder yang berisi 1 video, folder itu bertuliskan " _For My Jihoonie_ ". Jihoon memainkan video itu.

Video itu dimulai dengan layar yang gelap yang kemudian menampilkan kekasihnya dengan senyum merekah.

" _Annyeong Jihoonie._ " Sapa sang kekasih. " _Aku tak tahu apa kau akan suka atau tidak dengan apa yang kuberikan ini, tapi kuharap besok kau tak akan memukulku dengan gitar kesayanganmu._ " Ucapnya membuat Jihoon tersenyum.

" _Kau ingatkan saat kau membuatkan lagu untukku dan sekarang aku akan menunjukkan choreography dari lagu itu untukmu._ " Kata Soonyoung dan setelah itu terdengar alunan lagu di sana dan Soonyoung mulai menari.

Soonyoung sepertinya merekam ini sudah seminggu yang lalu jika dilihat dari pakaiaan yang ia gunakan. Jihoon tersenyum melihatnya sadar jika sebenarnya kekasihnya ini tak melupakan hari ulang tahunnya, hingga Soonyoung sudah selesai menari Jihoon masih menampilkan senyum manisnya.

" _Bagaimana Jihoon-ah? Kau suka? Atau ada yang perlu kuperbaiki?_ " Terdengar suara Soonyoung menyapa riang tak lama setelah dia mengatur deru nafasnya tadi. " _Ah aku memang bukan orang yang romantis tapi jika kau sadar aku meninggalkan bunga dan hadiah di atas kasurmu, kuharap kau menyukainya sayang. Aku mencintaimu, Happy Birthday Uri Jihoonie._ " Kata Soonyoung dengan menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya dalam video itu. Dan ya video itu selesai setelah Soonyoung melambaikan tangannya.

Jihoon membalikkan badannya dan benar saja ada beberapa tangkai bunga mawar di sana dengan hadiah juga. Jihoon mengambil hadiah yang diberikan Soonyoung dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Setelah terbuka setengah dia tahu namja satu itu memberinya 2 jaket untuknya. Dan Jihoon juga mendapat kartu ucapan di sana yang bertuliskan.

" _Kurasa ini cocok denganmu, Aku mencintaimu -ksy-_ "

Lagi-lagi Jihoon tersenyum karena seorang Kwon Soonyoung, Jihoon tahu Soonyoung bukanlah namja yang romantis tapi Soonyoung itu perhatian dan sangat lembut meski untuk beberapa hal dia cukup kasar, tapi jujur saja Jihoon benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada namja sipit juga sangat bodoh itu dan lagi dia merasa sangat beruntung namja itu memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya

"Kurasa aku semakin mencintaimu Kwon." Ucap Jihoon yang kemudian mengenyampingkan hadiah yang diberikan Soonyoung dan mengambil bunga mawar yang ada di atas kasurnya, membawanya keluar kamar untuk mencari vas bunga untuk mawar-mawar indah itu.

-KEUT-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Cuap-Cuap Nchii_

Sadar sih kalau ceritanya jadi gaje/? Faktor udah lama gak nulis jadi berefek gini:"v padahal sering nulis tugas wkwk yasudahlah Nchii tunggu kritik dan sarannya buat Nchii, yang sedikit seneng alhamdulilah :"v klik Love, follow dan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review okay? Biar Nchii semangat nulis dan memberikan cerita baru lagi .

Btw ini sengaja ngepost tanggal 161016 biar barengan sama ultahnya Nchii :"v uyee Nchii tambah tua cuman muka makin hari makin tambah kek anak kecil :""v yasudahlah Nchii selalu berdoa biarpun sekarang SoonHoon sangaaattttt jaga jarak di atas panggung sama di depan kamera, semoga aja di backstage mereka itu romantisnya gk ketulungan :"v kangen mereka T.T jujur Nchii sedih liat mereka jauhan tapi ini resiko jadi shippernya SoonHoon musti kuat hati sama kelakuan itu sipit dua yang suka bikin moment sama yang lain :"v sabar mah, btw kemaren si Oci yawlaaa itu actingnya beneran dan top markotop :"v ganteng pula duuhhh alamak itu orang boleh sih main film cuman yang gk ada kiss scenenya (((: kalo kejadian ntar Nchii bikin Behind The Scenenya anarkis banget ((: wkwkwk

Yaudah dari pada Nchii makin ngawur nih ntar jangan lupa untuk klik love, follow karena nanti ada Behind The Scene lainnya, dan tinggalkan jejak anda di kota Review :* Love from SoonHoon hardshipper :**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Omake-

"Soonyoungie." Jihoon memanggil saat Performance team sedang istirahat dari latihan ketat mereka.

"Kenapa Jihoonie?" Soonyoung mendekat pada Jihoon setelah dia mendengar panggilan Jihoon.

"Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya, dan kemarin... maafkan aku." Kata Jihoon.

Soonyoung tersenyum. Dia mengusap kepala Jihoon dan membawa namja mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya dan tidak memukulku dengan gitar kesayanganmu itu, sayang." Kata Soonyoung terkekeh dan masih mengusap kepala Jihoon dengan sayang.

Jihoon yang mendengarnya cemberut tapi tak lama dia tersenyum dalam pelukan sang kekasih. "Aku juga mencintaimu Kwon." Ucap Jihoon, membuat hati Soonyoung bergemuruh bahagia. Soonyoung mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengatakan dia lebih mencintai Jihoon.

"Hyung, kau tahu, kalau kalian ingin bermesraan sebaiknya ketempat sepi/?, kalian tak seharusnya membuatku iri hyung." Ucap Chan kesal. "Sudah cukup dengan Jun hyung dan Minghao hyung, jangan hyung berdua juga." Lanjut Chan.

Dan yah meski Chan sudah menegurnya Soonyoung masih tak mau melepaskan Jihoon dari pelukannya dia malah terkekeh mendengar keluhan magnae mereka dan malah berbisik dengan nada rendah di telinga Jihoon.

"Aku masih belum memberikan hadiah menyenangkan untukmu Jihoonie." Bisik Soonyoung membuat pipi Jihoon memanas.

"Dasar mesum!" Geram Jihoon dan meninju perut rata Soonyoung. Membuat Soonyoung melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu mengeluh kesakitan dan berakhir dengan Soonyoung mengejar Jihoon yang pergi begitu saja.

Dan Lee Chan? Dia hanya tersenyum miris meratapi dirinya yang tak memiliki kekasih.

-Real End-

~~~Love, Follow and Review~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Seventeen V LIVE – 270416

Inchii17 – twitter : Soonbabyhoon

Pair : SoonHoon

-111216-

~Don't like? Don't Read~

Salah satu boygroup korea selatan yang memiliki banyak member ini baru saja meluncurkan lagu terbaru mereka yang berjudul Pretty U dengan album pertama bertajuk "Love Letter".

Saat ini semua member sedang mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk tampil, tak terkecuali salah satu Leader yang memegang unit performace, baginya jika ada waktu kosong sebaiknya berlatih dari pada hanya melamun di ruang tunggu, apalagi saat itu dirinya hanya tertinggal sendiri, jangan tanya di mana semua member karena dirinya juga tak tahu.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Soonyoung, dia menemukan sang kekasih masuk dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku hanya merasa lelah." Jawab Jihoon.

"Istirahatlah sebentar. Aku tau tadi pagi di mobil kau tidak bisa tidur karena Seungkwan terus berbicara padamu." Kata Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengangguk patuh, dia duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Dan Soonyoung melanjutkan latihannya.

"Kwon kurasa kau juga perlu beristirahat." Kata Jihoon dengan mata yang tertutup.

Soonyoung berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia memandang ke arah Jihoon yang bersandar nyaman.

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut, dia benar-benar merasa terharu karena kekasihnya ini begitu perhatian padanya, tanpa menunggu lama dan tanpa meminta izin, Soonyoung duduk di samping Jihoon dan langsung memeluknya. Membawa tubuh ringan dan kecil itu dalam rengkuhannya.

"Soon!" Jihoon terdengar sedikit menjerit dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. "Kita tidak di dorm kau tahu?!" Jihoon melotot pada Soonyoung.

"Tak akan ada orang lain yang akan masuk ruangan ini, tenang lah.." Jawab Soonyoung, jangan salahkan dirinya jika dia tak bisa menahan perasaannya, sudah cukup lama mereka berdua tak punya waktu sendiri.

"Kalau ada orang lain yang masuk, aku akan bilang semua ini salahmu!" Kata Jihoon.

"Iya iyaa tenang lah sayang, aku akan bertanggung jawab." Kata Soonyoung sambil terkekeh geli jangan lupakan kecupan manis yang dia sematkan di pipi manis Lee Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap sangat tak peduli Kwon Soonyoung jika menyangkut hubungan mereka. Jihoon bersandar nyaman pada dada bidang yang sudah susah payah Soonyoung buat.

"Jihoonie~." Soonyoung memanggil lembut atau terdengar lebih manja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jihoon, dia masih memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa nyaman yang dia rasakan.

"Sajangnim dan Seungcheol hyung bilang kita harus menjaga jarak saat promosi kali ini." Kata Soonyoung membuat Jihoon perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya. Soonyoung menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak kecil Jihoon bahkan mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak, hanya saja kenapa hubungan kita serumit ini." Kata Soonyoung.

Jihoon menggernyit tak suka. Dia tahu bagaimana sulitnya hubungan mereka tapi dia tak suka jika Soonyoung berkata begini. "Jika kau merasa sulit bersamaku, kita berhenti saja." Jawab Jihoon, perasaannya tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat buruk.

Soonyoung menyadari perubahan suasana kekasihnya, dia tersenyum maklum, "Aku tak mau kita berhenti." Kata Soonyoung.

"Kalau begitu jangan mengeluh." Kata Jihoon.

"Hmm." Soonyoung hanya menjawab dengan gumaman sambil lebih mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kwon ini terlalu erat." Kata Jihoon sambil berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Soonyoung di perutnya.

"Sebentar lagi Jihoonie." Kata Soonyoung.

"Kwon~, kau-"

"Hey ladiess~~." Terdengar suara merdu Seungkwan dan Seokmin menyapa ruang tunggu itu.

Soonyoung yang awalnya masih ingin memeluk sang kekasih harus rela melepaskannya. Dia juga tak lupa menatap Seungkwan dan Seokmin dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Oh hyungiee!" Seungkwan dan Seokmin menyapa riang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Soonyoung tak minat.

"Kita akan menyapa Caratduel!" Jawab Seokmin antusias.

"Sekarang?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Sekarang!" Jawab Seokmin.

"Tahun depan hyung, tentu saja sekarang." Jawab Seungkwan.

Dan tak lama Seungkwan menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung, semua member bergiliran masuk ke ruang tunggu. Jihoon dan Soonyoung masih duduk bersebelahan, yah meski tadinya mereka duduk saling berpangkuan dimana Jihoon yang dipangku oleh Soonyoung.

Soonyoung memilih duduk di bagian atas karena Seungcheol memerintahnya. Dan Jihoon? Dia sedang ada urusan dengan manager. Dan setelah beberapa saat Jihoon kembali namun tak ada tempat lagi untuk Jihoon, karena itulah Jihoon duduk diantara Jeonghan dan Seokmin. Ya itu pun karena perintah sang Leader mereka Choi Seungcheol.

Awalnya Soonyoung hanya diam saja, baginya tak masalah Jihoon dekat dengan siapapun, lagi pula semuanya juga sudah tahu Jihoon hanya miliknya ditambah dengan Jihoon yang tak suka dengan skinship. Namun lama-lama tentu saja Soonyoung kesal, bagaimana bisa dia tetap membiarkan dongsaeng yang paling disayangnya setelah Chan memeluk sang kekasih begitu lama selama V live berlangsung.

Jihoon itu biasanya selalu menghindar jika ada orang yang memeluknya tapi ini Jihoon malah biasa saja.

Soonyoung terus diam, moodnya sudah hancur, dia sadar jika dirinya dan Jihoon harus menjaga jarak tapi tentu saja dia tak akan membiarkan orang lain memeluk Jihoon-nya seenaknya.

Acara menyapa Carats selesai hanya dalam beberapa menit, semuanya kembali pada kesibukan mereka tak terkecuali Soonyoung, cara terbaik memulihkan perasaannya adalah dengan menari. Chan menyadari perubahan sikap sang hyung yang tiba-tiba terus menari tanpa lelah.

"Hyung, setelah ini kita harus perform jangan menari terlalu lama." Chan menegur, dia sangat tahu hyungnya mungkin dalam suasana hati yang kurang baik, dilihat pagi-pagi tadi dia begitu semangat dan sekarang malah seperti orang yang sedang melampiaskan rasa marahnya dengan menari tanpa istirahat.

Soonyoung terengah, Chan benar tak seharusnga dia menari begitu lama atau dia akan terbaring dikasur rumah sakit, dia kan jadi tak bisa menyapa Carats juga ditambah membuat Carats khawatir nanti.

"Tenangkan dirimu hyung, tapi dengan cara yang benar, jangan menari seperti tadi hyung bisa cedera." kata Chan.

"Gomawo Chan-ah." Kata Soonyoung tersenyum tak lupa mengusak rambut chan penuh sayang.

Jihoon yang tak sengaja melirik ke arah mereka entah kenapa merasa tak suka/? Jihoon tahu Soonyoung itu disayangi dan selalu menyayangi semuanya, bukankah dia sudah biasa melihat interaksi Soonyoung dengan yang lain tapi tetap saja menurutnya kalau Soonyoung dengan Chan itu terasa ada aura berbeda dari mereka berdua.

Jihoon diam, Soonyoung lebih diam, semua member juga manager tentu saja tahu mereka sedang menjaga jarak tapi tetap saja diam mereka yang satu ini terasa berbeda.

"Kwon." Jihoon memanggil, tapi Soonyoung tak menjawab.

"Soonyoung-ah." Sekali lagi Jihoon memanggil dan Soonyoung tetap tak menjawab.

"HOSHI-SSI!" Panggil Jihoon kesal.

"Wae?" Tanya Soonyoung tak minat, sepertinya hatinya memang masih tak baik atau bertambah buruk karena melihat interaksi Jihoon dengan Seokmin bahkan ketika acara sudah selesai.

"Kau kenapa hah? Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali dan kau menghiraukanku." Kata Jihoon.

"Tidak, apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon menggeram kesal dia sudah tak peduli lagi pada namja di depannya ini lagi.  
"Aku tak tahu kau kenapa Kwon dan sekarang terserah kau saja!" Kata Jihoon sedikit berteriak pada namja yang beberapa bulan lebih tua dibanding dirinya.

Jihoon kesal dan Soonyoung lebih kesal, semua member bungkam, mereka tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan jika dua orang yang paling dihindari mereka untuk dibuat marah sedang bertengkar, Jihoon dan Soonyoung itu kadang sering bertengkar tapi mereka tak akan lama, dan semua member yang lain berharap Jihoon dan Soonyoung akan berbaikan secepatnya seperti sebelumnya.

Sampai waktu perform mereka di depan mata Jihoon dan Soonyoung masih tak bertegur sapa, mereka hanya berdiam diri dan saling menghindar.

Jihoon dia sebenarnya tak suka suasana begini, dia tentu saja ingin menyapa Soonyoung yang sekarang sedang bercengkrama bersama magnae mereka, yang sekarang membuat Jihoon cemburu.

"Heol! bagaimana bisa dia tertawa seperti itu di saat seperti ini eoh." Gumam Jihoon pelan.

Di sisi lain Kwon Soonyoung yang sekarang sedang tertawa bersama sang magnae hanya sedang menutupi rasa kalut di hatinya, ya dia benar-benar bingung, Jihoon masih marah padanya dan dia juga masih belum bisa memaafkan apa yang sudah di lakukan sahabatnya padanya.

Dan saat giliran mereka menampilkan performa mereka, semua member hanya pasrah dan menepuk punggung Jihoon dan Soonyoung bergantian.

"Kuharap kau fokus Hoshi-ya." Kata sang leader mereka Choi Seungcheol.

"Jihoonie fokus." Kata Jun mengingatkan.

Semua member berjalan teratur ke atas panggung, hari itu bahkan langit sedang bersedih, hujan turun sejak pagi, membuat panggung basah dikarenakan hujan, sudah banyak idol lain yang terpeleset dikarenakan lantai yang licin.

Jujur sebenarnya Hoshi ingin mencoba gerakan mereka yang baru dengan lantai yang basah tapi untuk hari ini dia merasa ini bukanlah hal yang baik.

Soonyoung tahu dirinya harus fokus, dia punya tanggung jawab yang besar dalam group apalagi mengenai performa mereka.

Mereka perform dengan cukup baik, cukup dalam artian mereka bisa melewati rintangan berat dalam performa mereka hari itu meski banyak member yang terpeleset termasuk Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon khawatir ketika Soonyoung juga ikut terpeleset, ya tentu saja dia khawatir mana ada orang yang tidak khawatir ketika sang kekasih terjatuh seperti itu apalagi sangat terlihat Soonyoung merasa bersalah karena performa mereka terlihat jelek.

Soonyoung merasa sangat bersalah, dirinya terus menerus meminta maaf, ditambah dengan Chan yang mengeluh sakit di bagian bokongnya membuat Soonyoung semakin merasa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi malam itu.

Semua member sudah mengatakan jika semua yang terjadi bukanlah kesalahan Soonyoung, semuanya terjadi karena lantai yang licin, karena itulah semua member membujuk Soonyoung untuk tidak merasa bersalah.

Soonyoung memutuskan untuk pergi ruang latihan mereka, menurutnya hanya ditempat inilah dia bisa menenangkan dirinya, memang biasanya dia akan berlari pada Jihoon tapi dikarenakan dirinya yang sedang marajuk pada Jihoon maka dari itu dia memilih ruang latihan.

Soonyoung masuk dan seperti dugaannya tak ada siapapun di sana, semua member masih berada di dorm, mereka beristirahat karena besok mereka masih ada jadwal manggung, jika kalian bertanya kenapa Soonyoung ke gedung agensi alasannya karena ada rapat dadakan antara para leader serta petinggi juga staff pledis membicarakan tentang masalah comeback mereka selanjutnya.

Jangan tanya apa dia bertemu Jihoon, karena dia tak mau ambil pusing, seingatnya Jihoon diajak pulang Seungcheol tadi.

Soonyoung melamun, dia memikirkan semua kejadian yang terjadi hari itu. Masalahnya muncul begitu banyak dan itu sangat membuatnya lelah. Hingga pintu ruangan itu terbuka membuat Soonyoung harus memusatkan pengelihatannya pada sosok manis di depan pintu itu.

Soonyoung mengangkat salah satu alisnya dia bertanya apa yang dilakukan si manis itu di sini, bukannya anak satu itu sudah pulang tadi?

Jihoon berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri sang kekasih.

"Ini!" Jihoon melempar sebungkus kotak obat pada Soonyoung. "Aku tau kau juga pasti perlu itu, tenanglah semuanya bukan salahmu lagi pula semuanya bilang tadi adalah penampilan yang sangat menyenangkan." Jihoon bicara dengan wajah datarnya, menjaga perasaannya diantara rasa marah dan khawatir.

"Kau tak perlu baik padaku." Soonyoung membalas dengan dingin.

Jihoon geram, dirinya benar-benar bingung dengan namja satu ini, dia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sudah membuat si sipit bodoh ini marah padanya.

"Dengar ya Kwon! Kalau bukan karena aku menyayangimu aku tak akan khawatir dan membelikanmu obat itu untukmu! Terserah kau saja sekarang mau pakai obat itu atau tidak, aku tak peduli, terserah kau, aku rasa sia-sia aku khawatir padamu kalau tau reaksimu seperti ini!" Kata Jihoon dengan amarah yang meluap, lalu menghentakkan kakinya dan segara pergi dari ruang latihan dengan wajah yang kesal.

Soonyoung tertegun, dia memikirkan apa yang baru saja si mungil katakan dan berakhir dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah dia tampilkan dan segera menyusul si manis yang sudah pergi dari ruang latihan, setelah berlari dengan cukup cepat, akhirnya dia bisa menyusul si mungil yang berjalan sungguh cepat.

"Apa kau bisa mengulang apa yang kau katakan tadi Kwon Jihoonie?" Kata Soonyoung sambil memeluk si mungil dari belakang.

Jihoon dengan tak manusiawi menginjak kaki Soonyoung dengan keras dan meninggalkan Soonyoung yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yak Kwon Jihoon! Maafkan aku! Aku Mencintaimu!" Teriak Soonyoung saat Jihoon mulai menjauh. Jihoon tentu saja masih mendengar teriakan yang memalukan itu, dia langsung melihat sekelilingnya, tak ada siapapun di lorong itu sekarang, Jihoon langsung berbalik dan menghampiri Soonyoung, menarik kerah baju sang kekasih dan menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau gila?!" kata Jihoon.

"Ya aku gila, gila karenamu Jihoonie~." Jawab Soonyoung.

Dan detik itu saat Jihoon yang mendengar perkataan Soonyoung dia langsung menahan malunya, astaga! Dia tak pernah mendengar Soonyoung menggombalinya tapi baru saja Kwon-Pabo-Soonyoung itu menggombalinya. Soonyoung melihat semburat merah manis di pipi Jihoon, dia tersenyum geli mengingat apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Aigoo~~ Uri Jihoonie apa masih marah?" Tanya Soonyoung lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Balas Jihoon.

Soonyoung bukanlah orang yang tak sadar diri jika di sindir apalagi yang menyindirnya adalah orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Aku hanya cemburu itu saja." ungkap si namja Kwon.

"Kau? Cemburu? Sudah kubilang Seungcheol hyung dan aku itu tak ada hubungan apapun, lagi pula sekarang Seungcheol hyung sedang menyukai Jeonghan hyung." Kata Jihoon mengingat betapa sering Soonyoung cemburu terhadap kedekatannya dengan Seungcheol.

"Aku tak bilang aku cemburu karena Seungcheol hyung, Jihoonie." Kata Soonyoung.

"Kalau bukan karena Seungcheol hyung siapa lagi? Kim mingyu? Kau gila kalau kau cemburu karena anak itu." Kata Jihoon.

"Bukan si tiang, tapi si kuda." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Kuda? Maksudmu Seokmin? Astaga Kwon!" Jihoon mengerang dia benar-benar tak mengerti jalann pikiran kekasihnya ini.

"Aku tak suka namja lain memelukmu seenaknya disaat aku tak bisa menyentuhmu secuil pun." Kata Soonyoung membuat Jihoon berpikir, kapan dan dimana Seokmin pernah memeluknya, dan tara! Dia ingat kapan itu.

"Kau salah paham! Aku tak bisa menghindari itu karena tempatnya kecil, ditambah saat itu juga kita sedang live tak mungkinkan aku menghajar si kuda itu lalu mencoreng nama baik Seventeen karena sifatku yang bar-bar ini." Jelas Jihoon singkat.

"Maafkan aku, kau tahu aku selalu begini jika mengenai dirimu." Kata Soonyoung.

"Hahh sudahlah Kwon, sebaiknya kau obati lukamu dan beristirahata, kita masih memiliki banyak schedule jadi jaga kesehatanmu atau Seungcheol hyung akan mengulitimu.

"Hehehe terima kasih sayang, aku mencintaimu." Kata Soonyoung lalu membawa Jihoon kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku membencimu." Balas Jihoon namun tangannya membalas pelukan hangat yang diberikan Kwon Soonyoung orang yang paling di sayanginya.

.

.

.

.  
KEUT

.

.

.

 _Apa ini? Aku tak tahu apa ini/? Udah lama sebenarnya yang ini selesai cuman ya seperti biasa hanya sedang tak dalam mood yang bagus dan melupakannya :"( dan maaf atas kegajean ceritanya, beneran deh otak lagi buntu dan gak mood banget gegara ini dan itu, makasih mau baca/? Dan semoga nantinya cerita yang Nchii buat jadi lebih baik ):_

 _Eum…. Akhir-akhir ini banyak SoonHoon moment ya? Tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang? Rasanya seperti Soonyoung mulai menghindari Jihoon lagi:"( padahal waktu fanmeet kemaren kan mereka masih keliatan deket gitu ini kok berasa jauh-jauhan padahal tuh si Jihoon kan udah mulai buka-bukaan/? Mana kan di album mereka ada foto berdua jangan lupain yang buat parfum itu juga :"" ampun deh SoonHoon demen banget bikin hati kek gini seneng iya sedih iya :""" btw Inchii sekarang lagi suka seoksoo loooohhhh hehehehe udah lama sih sukanya cuman baru pamer/? Sekarang ehehehe oh iya Inchii mau bikin ff chaptered lagi cuman ya ituuu pasti bakalan lama updatenya jadi masih ada yang mau? Kalau masih ada secepatnya Inchii post Chapter 1nya ((((: oh iya special thanks buat nina, eza, risa, kak mira, ila, sama eonni, eomma aya yang selalu maklumin bagaimana gilanya aya sama otp seventeen ehehehe love u all~~~~_

 _dadaaaahhhh~~~ sampai jumpa lagiii~~_

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
